


The End is just the Beginning

by nikkithedemidawd



Category: Haunted or Hoax (Web Series)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, Light Angst, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkithedemidawd/pseuds/nikkithedemidawd
Summary: Ellia, Casey, and Jac are finally safe away from Grantham, but who knows what the next chapter of their lives will bring. Will there be more hauntings to explore, will they ever move past all of the fear and hurt they felt in Grantham? My first dive into writing Fan-fiction so please be kind, this takes place right after they leave Grantham and I’m not sure where it’s gonna go.





	The End is just the Beginning

They did it! They had solved the Grantham mystery while evading all of the hectic peril, and although the adventure hadn’t left their body’s or their psyche’s unscathed it would be an understatement to say that if anything, it had been educational. Still, that didn’t mean there weren't some aspects that needed healing. “Hey, are you ok?” Casey ask, gently taking Ellia’s hands to get her attention, and to stop her from absentmindedly picking at the scars on her wrists that have barely beginning to scab. It worked, Ellia slowly came out of her trance, still scowling in a thoughtful way that made Caseys heart ache. When their eyes met her features soften and for a long moment they just studied each other, their silence comfortably familiar in a deja vu kind of way neither could place. But who were they to question whatever force had brought them together, they were too grateful to have found each other, it had made facing their greatest fears worth all of the hell they had just endured. Still, Casey was nothing if not instinctually polite and old habits die hard, “Thats such a cliché question I’m sorry,” a sheepish chuckle tried to make light the nervousness and insecurities that laid beneath the surface. They were still getting to know each other and Ellia had so many walls, what if they were wrong, what if this connection they have isn’t enough…. Ellia might not be all that experienced with other humans emotions but she knew enough to guess where Casey’s train of thought was going, she could practically see the wheels spinning way too rapidly to be safe, and she wanted to do everything she could to stop it in its tracks, she wanted to show Casey that she was trying, that she trusted her deeply. “Hey, never be sorry for caring, s’ok, I’m ok,” with those words, a gentle squeeze, and a shy smile she tried to let Casey know in her own language that they were ok too. They had just stoped a murderous ghost after all, and they did it together, whatever comes next shouldn’t even compare right? She thought about all of the crazy leaps she’s been taking all because Casey inspires her to fight and to be brave, so if Casey needs a little courage then she is more willing to do her best to share. A little relieved and grateful for the gesture Casey squeezed back. Their little moment was shattered when Jac gasped and had to slam on the brakes way too hard at a yellow light, the now pissed off red head blared the horn and flipped off the Jeep that had abruptly stopped in front of them. The jerk had caused Ellia to react and throw her hands on the seat in front of her, she hissed in pain when the pressure put strain on her wounds. Casey quickly took action and swiftly maneuvered her hands away with palms up to check on them, her eyes were still shut as she tried to take deep breaths... “How bad is it?” she gave a not at all helpful shrug, “They still kinda sting...” the hesitation and strain in the response was enough to remind Casey that she wasn’t exactly used to being looked after. Not wanting to press too far but not willing to pull away Casey settled for taking a page from her counterparts proverbial book and began softly tracing a thumb around the strange markings and pressed an affectionate kiss to her cheek. A welcome distraction that caused Ellia to blush but she couldn’t help wiggling closer. Casey felt it too, the desperate need to just be near her, to take care of her. Suddenly exhausted - it was still early morning after all - Ellia moved some supplies around and grabbed a pillow from the pile in the passenger seat, handing it to Casey who give her a pointed look that doubled as a silent command. Ellia sighed and with no small effort she manured her feet to press against the side door and laid back with her head on the pillow in Caseys lap. The adorable self satisfied smile she was met with when she tilted her head up was worth it, and honestly it was just so adorable, she might be able to survive a centuries old curse but she didn’t know how her heart was going to survive all of these feelings that overwhelmed her. There would be time to figure that out later though, because when Casey began to run curled fingers through raven hair all thoughts melted away and her eyes closed. It didn’t take long for her to fall asleep, and Casey couldn’t have been more thankful they had thought to sit in the back together because this peaceful moment together, this closeness, this quiet vulnerability, meant more than words could ever express. Gone were all the fears from earlier, because as Casey watched the trees of the Forest surrounding Grantham glide past in a blur she wanted nothing more than to commit every detail of this moment to heart, and suddenly a realization hit her, she wanted to make so many more memories with Ellia. Beautiful ones just like this, experiences laced with darkness, and everything in between - she wanted it all, as long as they were with her. It made sense now, the frustration and panic she had felt when Ellia had tried to leave without saying goodbye. She had though it was just a side effect of the house and the influence it had on her, but looking back, she realized it was always about not wanting to lose her. Before all the chaos Jac had said that once they were done at Grantham they would never see Ellia again, that she would want nothing to do with Casey. Even though she hadn’t know why at the time, it had struck her deep. In that same moment Casey had known even if Ellia tried to run she could never wanted to give her up and decided right there to chase after her. When Emily’s ghost had finally let go and Ellia had come too, she had firmly proclaimed that it would be pretty hard to get rid of her. Casey once again pondered if that was Ellia's way of saying that she was all in too? That she wouldn’t and couldn’t run away again. That when she had tried to leave it really had been about keeping them safe and not knowing what else to do. Feeling the pull of sleep start to be to much to resist Casey resolved to ask her later... with everything that had happened they had a lot to talk about. Knowing how guarded she was it clearly wouldn’t always be easy, but Ellias reassurance was a huge comfort because she was right, they were going to be ok and it would just take some time. Casey took a deep breath and let everything else fall away so she could enjoyed the relief of having Ellia safe and sound with her. Finally allowed peace of mind she smiled and closed her eye. Already deep in a dream scape Casey didn’t hear the sigh of the women literally in the drivers seat. _Jac couldn’t stop looking back in the rear view as wave after wave of emotion came over her, but somehow it didn’t hurt so bad._

* * *

 

Jac pulled into a Mac Donald’s parking spot and without thinking turned around to tap Casey’s shoulder gently... bad decision. Casey jolted awake with a gasp which startled Ellia who shot straight up and almost hurt all of them but Jac had pretty great reflexes and grabbed Ellia's shoulders to steady her. “Hey sorry guys, breath ,everything’s ok, we’re just making a pit stop.” “Where?” “Why Mac Dons? They said at the same time, both very confused and breathless. “Small little town in the middle of no where, and because there wasn’t exactly a whole lot of choices. Unless you want to take your chances with gas station sushi? How strong is your stomach cause you’re not getting sick in my car.” Ellia rolled her eyed and shrugged because ok Jac had a point, then she realized Jac's’ hands were still on her shoulders. Ironically Jac pulled her hands back so quickly it was like it had been her that had been burned. The stiff atmosphere was suffocatingly awkward. “Sooooo yeah” and with that Jax bolted out of the car and practically ran inside. Still not entirely sure what the hell just happened the two remaining in the back seat just looked at each other. “Uhh...hungry?” Ellia asked to break the silence, “For Micky D’s, always!” Casey said now very awake! They both started to chuckle and then suddenly they were kissing and true to their nature it heated up pretty quickly…. Lets just say even though neither of them spoke French they were fluent in a different sense.... Finally breathless they came to their senses “I ummm....””Should we?””Yeah!” Laughing with a new found lightness they very clumsily backed their way out of the side of the car and practically stumbled inside, still giddy and pressed against each other holding hands. Jac had found a table and was reading the same news page on her phone over and over unsuccessfully. Seeing, or more accurately hearing them approach, she rolled her eyes… it wasn’t hard to figure out how that old bad habit make a comeback… and stood up to meet them halfway with her eyebrows raised. “Sorry, we got distracted,” Casey said still grinning and bitting her lip. “Oh really? I thought you got lost I was gonna mount a search party!” Jac said sarcastically with a dramatic gasp and wide eyes. _Whatever so Casey’s bubbliness is contagious and impossible to be mad around, not my fault_. “Something like that yeah!” Casey said with a playful shove. “Ew, so can you get my usual please and whatever Elvira here wants yeah? Take my card, and Elvira you’re with me,” She handed Casey the card and knocked her knuckles on the first aid kit they hadn’t see her grab. Ellia whispered her request to Casey which caused her to nod with a giggle and they slowly walked backwards until they couldn’t hold hands anymore. Jax coughed and without a word sped towards the bathroom, Ellia nervously followed in tow. The sink was tiny and gross but usable after being dried with a paper towel. “I need to redress your burns. Its time and they bled a little after you hit the seat when that asshole cut me off,” Jac mumbled. “Mhm... they are kinda sore though so just please...” Ellia trailed off holding out her hands and shifting her balance. “ I promise to be so gentle you won’t even feel,” an empty affirmation and yet another eye roll, but not exactly a lie. Ellia had to admit Casey was right, the woman was good with her hands. “I know you pretty much hate me but... thank you... I don’t get how you end up taking care of me but... I appreciate it.” “Look who can show gratitude after all… and I don’t completely hate you... I was just frustrated in general but I guess now… I’m not as angry anymore....” “Good to know…I think it’s helped all of us to get out of the houses atmosphere…” In order there was a nod in agreement, the sting of alcohol, and a loud hiss from the injured as she squeezed her eyes shut again. When she opened them again Jac was looking at her with this intense expression. It was riddled with a spark of something she couldn’t place, so of course curiosity got in the way of her better sense… “So, what do you feel now?…” Jac’s natural defense was to deflect with a bitting retort but with effort she bit her tongue, shifted her focus, and went back to work. _Does she actually want to know? Are we really having this conversation?_ … Admittedly Ellia had sounded sincere and as guarded as Jac was Casey had taught her to be honest so _what the hell, here goes nothing_. “Uncomfortable… lost… I don’t know…” Jac shrugged and almost missed the soft response …Sad?” _Ok so honesty sucks_ Jac bit her lip and sighed but force herself to meet Ellia's anxious expression that was laced with… was that guilt? “Yes… selfishly yes, I can’t help it… I won’t deny any of it, I love her and this is not easy, but I also need you both to know that all I really want is for her to be happy. I can easily see that you make her happy… never let your doubts get in the way like they did for me, got it?” That was, almost a blessing…right? Ellia couldn’t help be a little relieved, and yes she would take those words to heart. “Noted… thank you for that… and Jac you have every right to be upset, it’s ok. I know theres going to be some changes but it's going to be alright, and you’re not going to be alone. You and Casey have spent countless years working on each other, sharing laughter, and you’ve always been there for her. It’s an incredible bond to have, I respect the hell out of it, and I would never ask either of you to give that up. She is always going to need you too, don’t forget that, and for what its worth I’ll be sticking around… I do have two ears and some perspective or whatever…” All of what she said was true, oddly comforting, and unexpected to say the least. It gave Jac a lot to ponder and Ellia was right, she had perspective, pretty damn good perspective…”I’ll remember that… Thank you… Now how do your wounds feel?” Now expertly wrapped gauzes were inspected by keen eyes and the woman in question simply gave a dorky little thumbs up. The bathroom was an odd place for conversation and they quickly went to be reunited with the third party of their group. A spread of goodies sprawled out on a freshly washed table suddenly reminded all of them just how hungry they were. Out of words, tired, and under the spell of delicious warm junk food their lunch commenced in silence. When Casey got up for a refill Jac decided to ask a question that had peaked her interest, “You’re not a jealous person are you?” Relaxed and not really sensing any danger Ellia wanted to explain what she had learned from her past. “No, not really. I don’t own Casey, it’s her choice to continue this relationship. Of course I want to be worth it for her, always, but if I can’t and she doesn’t want to be with me… there’s nothing much I can do to change that and all anger or jealously ever does is just make things worse…” It was baffling to Jax that such a mature insight was coming from someone who could order a **KIDS** chicken nugget happy meal. She watched as Ellia carefully placing stickers onto a little plastic toy. “How do you do that?” Jac asked with genuine amusement. “Do what?” “Say things that are so profoundly wise while still acting like an overgrown toddler.” Ellia just shrugged completely unfazed as she loudly finished the last few sips of her chocolate milk and got up. Once trash was discarded, jackets donned, and phones were pocketed, it was decided they would order deserts. Carmel mocha frappe for Jac who needed caffeine, yogurt for Casey, chocolate chip cookies for Ellia (Casey had kindly asked the server to make sure they were fresh). During the wait a young mother with her tiny little three year old daughter on her hip walked up to the line. Ellia took a moment to collect herself and breath before walking over. She took the toy out of her pocket and after greeting them both and asking the mother if it was ok she handed the toy over to readily outstretched fingers. Little Sofie had wiggly toes, and the biggest excited smile any of them have ever seen, it was freaken adorable. Caseys heart melted and even Jac couldn’t help but smile because this was really really touching to see. Ellia gave a five finger wave goodbye, but seeing the mom smile so proudly at the innocent little ray of sunshine had brought a lot of emotion she was trying really hard to repress. Fighting back the tears she rejoined the group and pulled them outside quickly. The abrupt change startled all of them and Casey stoped so that Ellia would have to turn. They didn’t need words, Casey already knew there was nothing she could say to take away that kind of pain, so she wiped Ellia's tears gentle and just wrapped her in a hug in the middle of the parking lot. Ellia inhaled shakily and curled her fingers to cling to Casey. Jax gave Casey a mixed look before stepping forward and gently rubbed circles on Ellia's shoulders to offer comfort. They stood there like that for what felt like forever, until Ellia pulled away. Casey gave her a look that clearly was a non verbal way to ask if she was ok, a firm nod and an embarrassed chuckle was the result. The intense grief slowly subsided into something much better, gratitude, and love; Ellia was so thankful to have someone who could understand. As emotions flow - life happens, and as if someone had pressed the play button they settled into the car again. This time with Casey laying in Ellia's lap, trying to sprawl out as much as she could. With the lull of the road and soft country playing on the radio, along with Ellia returning the favor of pale fingers combed through honey brown hair, sleep was inevitable. It was Ellia who broke the silence a couple hundred miles down the road and Jac turned the music down to hear. “I’m sorry for earlier, I don’t usually get so emotional like that.” Jac didn’t hesitate, “Why are you sorry?” “I just… to cry over something so simple feels stupid.” “It’s not stupid but I think you already know that, and it’s ok to just feel and let it out. When Casey lost her parents, and when I… lost my sister… we would break apart at the smallest trigger, and we would just hold each other until it was alright. I can’t say it doesn’t still happen because it does, every once in a while. With us, you don’t have to hide; it’s not a sign of weakness, and we just want to help if you’ll let us.” “I think that’d be alright,” Ellia nodded with an appreciative smile but it was short lived, “… Your sister?” “Yeah…” ”I’m sorry… do you want to talk about it?” “Do you want to talk about earlier?” “Fair enough…” _Insert awkward pause here_ Ellia thought as she looked out the window and noticing the road signs she realized something pretty important. “Where the hell are you guys taking me anyways?” “I thought you knew? Casey decided to kidnap you basically and take you home with us, she figured you would want some time with her and didn’t want to be alone.” “Well she’s not wrong…””Great, so are you going to be ok for work and everything? We have a washer for your clothes obviously,” “Yeah it should be fine, most of my stuff just gets uploaded electronically and sent over but I’ll let you guys know when I have to go to meetings and stuff.” “Sounds good. Hey, where’s your car? You didn’t drive one to Grantham?” “Pretty sure you’d have to know how to drive to have any purpose for a vehicle.””You… don’t know how to drive?””Yeah well… they foster system isn’t really keen on giving flighty kids a quick getaway.” “Oh… how do you get around?” “Uber mostly.” “Noted, but.. would you want to learn sometime?” “Thats a scary thought… but I should eventually.” “If we can figure out how to avoid going all psycho macho on each other, I could probably teach you.” “Couldn’t hurt to try I guess, but if you try to play any more country music I will drive us off a bridge.” “Thats the spirit, also get bent Elvira I like my country thank you very much.” Oddly in sync with matching eye rolls and smirks they both had to admit, maybe being friends wouldn’t be so bad. Casey thought so too if her hidden sleepy smile was any indication.. “So what kind of music do you listen to anyways?” “Ever heard of Led Zeppelin? Gun N’ Roses?” ”Of course I have I’m not an uncultured swine. Also I have mad respect for those bomb ass guitar rifts.” “Oh good I might not have to murder you after all.” _This light hearted back and forth went on for hours._

* * *

 

When they got back they loaded their arms up for one stumble filled trip up the steep flight of stairs, and as far as first impressions go not going to lie Ellia was rather impressed with their cozy little apartment. It was colorful and decorated beautifully with a fair sized pride flag, pictures, pillows, and a fancy looking speaker on the counter. It was pretty minimalistic and modern - lived in but not really cramped. She spotted a room with a guitar in the corner and shiny trophies on top of a dresser, _guessing that ones Jac's_. The room to its opposite had a plushy looking pile of light pink blankets and _is that a piano keyboard_? Casey tossed her duffle and wrapped around Ellia's waist from behind nudging her shoulder blade. “You play?” “Yup, Ukulele too, don’t judge.” “I could never.””Well good,” Casey poke Ellia's side which caused her to squeak and giggle. Before a tickle fight could commence Ellia swiveled and grabbed her hands as she distracting her with a kiss. Unfortunately she was too late, and Casey couldn’t help the devilish amusement that dawned her face “YOU’RE TICKLISH!” “NO! No! Casey no!” “YES!” Now very excited she tried to wrestle her hands free, which ended up in playful roughhousing, which ended up with Casey falling on top of Ellia when the back of her knees hit the bed. Rosie cheeks and laughter turned into sweet kisses and scraping teeth because they couldn’t stop smiling. That is until there was a knock and a cough from the doorframe. Casey rolled over and they both sat up to face the source. “I left the kitchen stuff on the counter and washers still open for you guys to put your load in first, I got to head out.” “Right! Yes yup you're good, and thannkk yoou!” “Don’t mention it, I’ll be back later but you behave yourself children.””Whatever mom!” Casey stuck her tongue out playful which finally got Jac stoic expression to crack. ”Shut up Stratton.” “Beat it Murphy!” Throw pillows are accurately name because Casey slingshotting one towards the red head faster than Ellia could even process what was happen. Jac knew, and she chuckled as she sped out the door. “She’s not leaving because of us right?” “No no, she just has some people she has to check in with let’s just say.” “Woofta ok good.” “But hey, what do you say we put our stuff away, I play you a little piano, then go grab some proper food to cook and rent a movie? I believe I still owe you a birthday feast!” “I say that sounds perfect, what are you going to play for me?” “Well first I need to know if you know of Regina Spektor?” “The writer from the Orange is the New Black theme song?” “Yes that’s her, but she’s way more than that!” Ellia grinned, all too happy to watch Casey ramble on passionately with infection enthusiasm and loving every second of it. That first night together away from Grantham held all the excitement of a new relationship, yet at the same time all of the comfort of domestic bliss. Stealing sweet kisses, goofy accents, even watching Casey get all excited to redbox Captain Marvel, it all felt so natural. For Ellia not feeling like she belonged anywhere was the norm, and it was scary to take in so quickly. It’s hard to let yourself believe that something this good could last when it never has in the past. So Ellia practically clung to Casey, trying to enjoy and process everything she was feeling but not being able to let go of that dread hanging over her, she just couldn’t quite get there. Casey was stirring the noodles of the Mac and Cheese with Ellia's arms wrapped around her middle. She felt a small squeeze, heard a little sigh, and she could tell something was wrong. Not wanting her mind to get the best of her by jumping to conclusions she set the spoon down and turned gently to wrap Ellia in a hug. When they pulled apart her confusion was evident but it was gentle, patient, and even though she wanted to know what was going on there weren’t expectations. Ellia's gut reaction was to blow it all off, say she was ok, but that would be a lie, and she didn’t want to lie, especially not to Casey. “Is this real? It feels like I’m dreaming?” Sympathy flooded over Casey, she knew what this was, had experienced it herself over and over. This kind of disassociated feeling from reality, where the tragedies feel like nightmares you can’t wake up from and where happiness feels like it will slip through your fingers once you open your eyes. Casey pinched Ellia's shoulder, then one that hadn’t been sliced by flying shards, to make her point, “Yeah babe I think this isn’t a dream, I’m real, I’m here.” She hugged Ellia close to her so she could hear her rapidly beating heart. “We both know better than to make promises we can’t keep but I can tell you that I really really care about you, and that I want to be with you - want to see more of you. If it helps I think it’s also safe to say you’re not going to scare me off somehow, and I’m not going to just bail on you. I’m all in, can that be enough for now?” Ellia's choked up chuckle was mangled with relief as she nodded and curled her fingers tightly. “Yeah Case that is more than ok, am I allowed to say Ditto? Your so incredible and I don’t want to miss this, no matter what happens I’m not gonna regret taking this chance with you,” Casey grinned and rubbed Ellia's back gently, “Good, and I know that your scared, I’m scared too, relationships are freeking scary! But open and honest communication like this is healthy and so so so good! We can’t let our fears hold us back from enjoying what we have right now yeah? Also I have one pretty big side note, don’t let your expectations blindside you El, I don’t want you to build me up like some perfect Idol in your head. I’m not perfect, and there will be times where we both have to remember that.” Ellia nodded, “We are only human, and expectation are the worst. If you can understand and accept me for my faults it’s only far that I give you that same unconditional consideration in return.” “I definitely agree and will take that deal.” Casey bit her lip and held out her pinky, and unspoken agreement to always try that Ellia readily returned. Still hooked together Casey lifted Ellia's chin carefully to meet her lips for a kiss and with it all of the heaviness in their chests felt lighter. Spirits lifted by hope, trust, and gratitude. With these new thoughts and feelings engrained in their memories life started up again. Casey let go and turned down the heat as she stirred the pot just before the bubbles overflowed. Now under control she took some noodles in the spoon over to the sink to cool them with water. “Here you taste and tell me if these are done.” They locked eyes as Ellia leaned forward to blow and take the spoonful, she cheekily leaned back and smacked her lip pretending to think carefully, “Yup, just right.” They grinned at each other and started to crack up falling into each other, overwhelmed with joy unlike any they had felt in a long time. In that moment all was right in their little world. That night when Jac returned home she found them tangled together on the couch fast asleep, bathed in the rich hazy glow of the television. Beyond tired and not really knowing what to do next she sat on the carpet knees pressed to her chest and studied them; still searching for a way to reconcile the emotions she’s was fighting to put them into context. All she could figure was that she desperately wanted what they had, a bond so deep it defied all logical reasoning - it just was. How could she ever find fault in that? No Jac may seem tough but she was a hopeless romantic and she would never downplay how right the two were for each other. She admired their relationship and to be honest she was rooting for them. So what is this sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach? Is she just that scared of losing the most important relationship she’s ever had, is she still angry with herself for being a coward, is she really that lonely she started to grasp at fantasies that would never be real? Or is there more to this puzzle that her mind has yet to process? Whatever the answer it didn’t seem like it would appear anytime soon and her bed was loudly calling her name. Pushing herself up she set about setting the house in order, coving the couple with a spare throw, setting dishes to soak in the sink, and when she went to the fridge for some water she noticed leftover chocolate cake. _A few days later a fluffy blanket the same identical shade of green as Ellia's beanie was left on Casey’s bed with a note that read, “Happy belated birthday, keep each other warm - From Jac.”_


End file.
